The Journey to Arendelle
by AcePeter50
Summary: Ken Masters was invited to Elsa's coronation in Arendelle and he asks Ryu to come with him. He agrees and sets off to Arendelle. However, during the party, the two would soon discover Elsa's hidden powers and flees to the mountains. Will Ryu be able to teach Elsa how to control her powers? Or will Arendelle be trapped in the eternal winter forever?
1. Chapter 1

After the 4th Street Fighter Tournament is over, Ryu and Ken can be seen walking around the streets of New York.

"So, what are you gonna do now, since there aren't going to be a new tournament this year?" Ken asked.

"Hmm. I don't know, Ken, but I feel like I wanna travel to other places." Ryu said.

"Speaking of travelling, why don't you come to my house? I've got something to show you!" Ken said.

"Uh...Sure." Ryu said.

 **At Ken's house...**

"You see, Ryu. My friend from Arendelle was about to become the Queen, so she gave me the invitation to her coronation." Ken said.

"Arendelle, huh? Sounds like a good place to go." Ryu said.

"I know. So how about it? Would you like to come with me?" Ken said.

"Of course, Ken! I've always wanted to travel somewhere I have never been before." Ryu said.

"Then that's settled. But first, let's have you change clothes." Ken said.

"What? Why?" Ryu asked.

"Because people will look at us, if we wear our karate gis all the time." Ken said.

"Fine." Ryu said.

Ryu and Ken then tried some of Ken's clothes one by one until they finally settled on what they're gonna wear, they wear a formal attire. After that, they are now prepared to leave.

 **At the pier...**

When they arrive, they saw Chun-Li alongside Sakura waiting for them.

"Chun-Li? What are you two doing here?" Ken asked.

"Well. we've heard from Guile that you're going to Arendelle, so we decided to come here." Chun-Li said.

"So, you wanna come with us?" Ken asked.

"Oh, I wish I could, but they're still criminals in this city and I had to apprehend them." Chun-Li said.

"I see. Well, we're off, then." Ken said.

"Good luck, you two!" Chun-Li said.

The duo then took the boat to Arendelle. Soon after they go inside, the boat starts to take off. Inside the boat, one of the crew takes them to their room.

"Here's the room for the two of you. You can rest there and we'll notify you if we've arrived in Arendelle." The crew said.

"Thanks." Ken said.

 **3 Hours Later...**

After some long hour rest, the boat finally arrived in Arendelle.

"Sir, we've arrived in Arendelle. Be sure to pack things before you leave." The crew said.

"Let's go, Ryu." Ken said.

They then leave the boat to see a town and a castle.

"Ah, yes. Arendelle! It's been a while since I've been here." Ken said.

"Wait, you've been here before?" Ryu asked.

"Well, yeah! My parents and I went here as a kid. That was before I met you." Ken said.

"I see. So, where's the coronation?" Ryu asked.

"Well, it says here that the coronation will be held in the church. Ah, there it is!" Ken said.

They then go to the church to watch the coronation of the Queen. However, along the way, they encountered a orange-haired girl, bumping into them.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl said.

"Wait, aren't you...Anna?" Ken asked.

"Oh, Ken! I didn't expected you to come here!" Anna said.

"You know this girl, Ken?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah! She's the sister of Elsa." Ken said.

Anna then turns his attention to Ryu.

"And you must be Ryu, the legendary fighter. I'm Anna, nice to meet you." Anna said.

"How do you know about me?" Ryu asked.

"Well, you're very famous here. In fact, my sister really wanted to meet you in person." Anna said.

"Oh, she will meet him soon enough. Let's go!" Ken said.

 **In the Church...**

Anna, Ryu and Ken arrived to the church and the coronation finally started once they've arrived. The priest then presents the scepter and the globe to her, but not before asking her to remove the gloves.

"Your Majesty, the gloves..." The priest said.

She removed her gloves and holds the scepter and globe. However, the scepter and globe started to slowly fill with ice, Ryu seemed to notice the ice coming from her hand. Until she quickly puts it to the table. After the coronation, Anna, Ryu and Ken decided to go to the after party held in the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the castle...**

Everyone can be seen gathering around the area for the introduction to Queen Elsa.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" one of the servants yelled, as Elsa greeted everyone and everyone clapped their hands.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" the servants yelled again, and Anna greeted them.

"So, she's a princess..." Ryu said.

"Yeah." Ken said.

"You know, Ken. I've never been to a party like this before." Ryu said.

"Yeah. You were always training outside. But now you will experienced it here!" Ken said.

"You look beautiful!" Elsa whispered to Anna.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Anna said.

"Thank you." Elsa said.

They then look to the continuing party.

"So, this is what a party looks like?" Elsa asked.

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna said.

"And what's that amazing smell?" Elsa asked.

"Chocolate!" the sisters yelled.

Ken comes to the sisters while Ryu stayed.

"Hey, Elsa!" Ken said.

"Ken! It's so nice to see you again, after all these years!" Elsa said.

"Me too! I'd never thought you would become the Queen." Ken said.

"Yeah. So, you brought a friend?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, you'll be suprised on what friend he brought!" Anna said.

"Really? Who is this friend?" Elsa asked.

Ryu the approaches Ken and the sisters and Elsa was really suprised.

"Is that...the legendary fighter Ryu?" Elsa asked.

"Yep. I requested him to come with me." Ken said.

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty." Ryu said.

"No, no, the honor is all mine, Ryu." Elsa said.

They were suddenly interrupted by one of the servants.

"Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown." he said.

The Duke then approaches them, but not before correcting the servant.

"Weselton! The Duke of Weselton!" The Duke corrected him.

The Duke then tried to convince the Queen to dance with him.

"Thank you. I don't dance, but my sister does." Elsa said.

They then dance until they stopped and Elsa goes to her sister.

"Well, he was sprightly." Elsa said.

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna said.

Anna excuses herself to Elsa and walks away. Elsa then talks to Ryu and Ken.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, Ken." Elsa said.

"No problem. Besides, Ryu wanted to travel in here." Ken said.

"Really? It must be fun travelling around the world." Elsa said.

"Yeah. In fact, he's doing it all the time." Ken said.

They were suddenly interrupted by Anna, with a man beside her.

"Elsa, may I introduce Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?" Anna said.

"Your Majesty." Hans bowed.

While they're at it, Ryu seems to be suspicious about him, as he saw a familiar logo on his clothes.

"That logo... I've seen it before." Ryu thought to himself.

"Elsa, I have a request." Anna said.

"Go ahead." Elsa said.

"We would like..." Anna began.

"...your blessing..." Hans continued.

"...of..." Anna said.

"...our marriage!" Both of them finished.

"What? Already?" Ken asked.

"Yes!" Anna said.

"I'm sorry, we're confused." Elsa confessed.

"Wait. Would we live here?" Anna asked.

"Here?" Elsa asked.

"Absolutely!" Hans answered.

Elsa then interrupts Anna and declines her offer.

"You can't just marry someone you just met." Elsa said.


End file.
